1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet accessories and more particularly pertains to a new pet sunglasses system for protecting eyes of a pet thereby precluding cataracts and other visual injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet accessories include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,388; 4,969,317; Des. 334,390; Des. 357,268; Des. 346,391; and Des. 319,116.
In these respects, the pet sunglasses system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting eyes of a pet thereby precluding cataracts and other visual injury.